herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Fantastic (Live-Action Marvel Universe)
Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic is the main protagonist of the 2005 superhero film, Fantastic Four and it's 2007 sequel Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer. He has the ability of Stretching his body to maximum length and any shape. He is portrayed by Ioan Gruffudd, who also portrayed Henry Morgan in Forever. Biography ''Fantastic Four'' Reed Richards is a scientist who believes that evolution was triggered by cosmic clouds that hit the earth millions of years ago and believes that the cloud is coming back to Earth. He and his friend astronaut Ben Grim go see his old friend and MIT classmate Victor Von Doom. He explained his theory to Victor, who reveals about how he knows that that his believed of this theory has made him bankrupt and how NASA doesn't trust him. Reed explains to Victor about how the shields on his space station could protect them from the cosmic storm. Reed's ex girlfriend, Susan Storm then came into Victor's office, who is now the chief genetics researcher for his company and Victor's girlfriend. Victor then agrees to help Reed for 75 percentage for the profit if he proved right. When they left to Earth for the space station, with Sue's show-off younger Johnny, Reed discovered that the cosmic cloud were arriving showing then he calculated. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Accustomed to being pulled in different directions, Mr. Fantastic works to realize his potential as boyfriend to Sue, scientist to humanity, and leader to the Four. As the Silver Surfer races around the globe wreaking havoc, the Fantastic Four unravel the mystery of the Silver Surfer and confront the surprising return of their mortal enemy, Dr. Doom. Powers and Abilities *'Elasticity:' Reed has been shown to able to expanding any part of his anatomy at least 1000 feet. He is able to stretch, deform, expand, compress, flatten and inflate the structure part of his body. This has granted him enhanced mobility by shape-shifting his body via stretching or springing his body. He is capable of shape-shifting himself into anything. This makes it impossible to restrain him as he can easily slip out of seemingly form of any restraints. **'Shapeshifting:' Reed's elasticity grants him shape-shifting, he can wrap himself around people (such as Ben and Dr. Doom) shape-shift into a ball or just simply shape-shift his hands into fist like weapons. He is capable of stretching far to prevent the London Eye from collapsing. *'Contracting:' Using his elasticity; Reed is capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway with it was locked. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reed's powers; he is almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. *'Superhuman Flexibility:' For obvious reasons, Reed is flexible; capable of twisting and bending his body in an superhumanly fashion. Gallery Mr--Fantastic-2-fantastic-four-245005 1024 768-1-.jpg Mr._Fantastic_film.jpg|Mr. Fantastic played by Ioan Gruffudd in the 2005 film Fantastic Four FF team.jpg|Reed with the team upon Doom's defeat. F4.jpg|Team in Rise of The Silver Surfer. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Spouses Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Famous Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Inventors Category:Lawful Good Category:Betrayed Category:Superheroes Category:Selfless Category:Theatrical Heroes